


The passport chronicles

by Middle



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middle/pseuds/Middle
Summary: Maggie wonders what happened with her passport-I know it's short but I've exams but I really needed to write it-





	1. She knows what she did

Alex knows what she did, she’s not proud of it but she had to do it.  
The punch in her gut that she felt when she read Maggie was leaving the country was unsupportable and when she realized she had the power in her hands, Maggie’s way out of the country, the passport, she couldn’t stop herself.  
She knows they didn’t talk since their goodbyes and she thought she wasn’t going to know about her in a long time, but that new distance Maggie wanted to put between them felt like a punch on her face and made Alex feel sick. She thought she was getting over her but just hearing her fiancée’s name, ex-fiancée´s name, made all the emotions and feelings come back.  
Lately, she was regretting her decision of breaking up their relationship, but she tried to shut it off. Now she couldn’t, her brain and heart told her to get her back.  
  
And she was going to do it.  
  
After Maggie sent her that text, Alex investigated a bit about what Maggie was doing since they took separated ways. Now, after looking for some info and talking with few people, she gets why they never had another case together or why she didn’t saw Maggie around at all, she went to another city in a case and now with the case resolved Maggie was back in National City and she wanted to leave the county. Alex didn’t know why Maggie wanted to leave, but whatever it was she needed to try to get Maggie back and do all that plans they had.  
  
What she wasn’t expecting is running into her ex that morning  
  
“One latte please” Alex says to the barista, right after she pays _her_ voice cuts off her thoughts.  
  
“Hey, Danvers”


	2. Big mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a hot minute *wink*  
> But here I am writing a new chapter, I hope you like it ;)  
> Sorry if there's any typos

_"Hey, Danvers"_

Shit, shit, shit. _Maggie_.

"Hey.. Maggie, it's nice to see you here"

"Your face says otherwise, though" she scoffs and crossing her arms shows that smirk that makes Alex's knees feel like jelly.

"How's everything going?" Alex asks shifting from one foot to another nervously.

"Good, and you?"

"Good, good, thanks"

Uncomfortable silence between them.

"I heard you were out of the city solving a case"  
"Yeah, it was nice but you know I have my ways and I don't do well with all the 'new partners and telling me how to work and all that"

"You sexy stubborn detective like always" Alex tells to herself.

"Uh? I didn't catch that"

_Shit I said that out loud_? Alex thinks

"Umh, nothing. I guess the case is close now, since you're here again"

"Yeah yeah that little shit won't see the light never again, trafficking with kids, son of a.." Maggie sighs "Anyway, since I'm here I was wondering if you got my text?"

Shit

The text

The passport

Alex stares wide eyes at Maggie

"I.. uh.. I-I got it, yeah"

"Oh, And?" Maggie looks straight at Alex's eyes waiting for answers.

_Shit, she knows, she knows I didn't sent it to her_..

"And...?" Alex tries, but she doesn't know how to change subjects or at least don't look like an ass for not sending Maggie's passport to its owner.

"You didn't reply.."

Alex can feel the sadness on Maggie's words. I didn't answer.. I didn't.. I could've.. I should've..

"Sorry, I was in the middle of a case and you know how it is when things get mmmh.. complicated"

"Yeah, yeah"

They avoid eye contact.

Another weird silence.

There's too many things they want to say, too many questions that they're afraid to ask, too many feelings and broken hearts that beat fast and loud for having the love of their life in front of them.

"ALEX, LATTE FOR ALEX"

The barista breaks the silence.  
Alex doesn't know if she feels relieved or frustrated. She wants to fix this mess but how, how do you win back other's trust, other's love again..

_P_ _robably Maggie doesn't feel the same anymore_  Alex thinks.

"Mm, sorry, I've to take that" Alex doesn't know why but her voice breaks and tears are forming in her eyes, she turns around smiles to the barista like if there wasn't anything broken inside her and grabs the coffee.

When she turns around Maggie isn't there anymore, she feels a punch in her gut. She left.

The pain in her chest doesn't let breathe. She tries to calm herself and thinks about keep going with her day like if this didn't happened.  
She goes outside and takes a deep breath closing her eyes and when she's about to open them and start walking to the DEO

"You know, I still need my passport or should I report to my colleagues someone has it hostage?"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all liked the idea  
> let me know if you want me to countinue this ;)  
> sorry if there were any typos
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/Wayhaughty)  
> [My tumblr](http://esthadrawings.tumblr.com)


End file.
